Kurashi Key
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Headgear: A fez; acts as a tranceiver/receiver device Eye color: '''Ruby red '''Earphones: N/A Outfit: '''A simple black vest over a long-sleeved, white blouse with a red bow tie; tight red shorts held up by a long gold, satin belt. She also wears black knee-high boots. '''Others: She has black wings portruding from her back that gives her the ability to fly. Other Related Characters Hanyōshiki Unit *Tatsu Shouri *Terry Theron Hanyōshiki Sub-Units ' *Tsukimiyo *Beikokushi 'utaNeRe Group *Amaru Dan *Cerise Honeydew *Meine Rikka *RURI *Tsukami Kyo Friends/Contacts *Otoshi An *Eleka Scatter *Kashouno Sakura *Sorane Tsuki *Sorane Hoshi *Onsei Mashin *Chatter BackStory : An incident involving an unforeseen eclipse, a scientific experiment and a tragic death leaves Kurashi Key as a half-demon, or otherwise known as a Hanyō (半妖). The incident was named "Yōkai (妖怪) Merge" where all individuals who were present were gathered together and divided into sectors/units in order to see the difference of effects. The people involved were stripped off of their memories and basically their life outside of a laboratory and only live as test-subjects. : She's part of the Hanyōshiki Unit who are the individuals who are founded with physical attributes of animals, with meta-human skills and abilities. Key possesses the wings of a raven. : The three different units of the Yōkai Merge managed to escape to live freely. All units stay together with the exception of TM_01 of the Tsukimiyo Unit who is grouped with the half-demons to act as their keeper. Fun Facts *Key doesn't do well with stand-up comedy. She tends not to understand a thing. *Unknown to most, she plays the saxophone rather well. . *She doesn't particularly like cats, but she tolerates them. *Her bust size is a little bigger than your average 12 year old. *She has two left feet. *Key is very protectiive towards her biological brother. *She's very fond of teasing Tatsu Shouri. *... but she'll never admit that he's her favorite among her unit. *She hates the rain; it makes it hard for her to fly. *Key doesn't do well with sports. *Or academic stuff. *Or arts (besides music) and crafts. *Unlike what most people would assume, Key loves vegetables and doesn't like sweets at all. *She's also rather fond of spicy things. *Key has a thing for cute boys. *She has a big crush on Piper K., *... despite her insisting she's found her destined-to-be in Tsukami Kyo. *Whenever she uses twitter, she often chirps out "tweet" when actually tweeting something. *Despite the situation which she found herself in, Key likes dabbling in the supernatural. Voice Configuration The current voicebank has a fixed oto.ini and has capabilities to read both Romaji and Hiragana USTs. Kurashi Key's voicebank is under private use of the UtaNeRe and a few selected individuals (by decision of each's creator for each voicebank). Actual release and/or distribution is a big question mark. For more concerns on Kurashi Key's voicebank, contact Loui via deviantART, YouTube . By requesting the voicebank, you are expected to follow the voice configuration settings and distribution conditions said above and the usage clause listed below. Development There is a plan for an ACT2 (re:fLyte) with much clearer and even more voice samples, as well as English, Filipino and Korean voicebanks. Plans for a VCV voicebank is under consideration. A mature append -named "Soar" - for Key is currently in configuration. Usage Clause / Terms and Conditions If you are lucky (or unlucky, it works either way) enough to get the voicebank, you must comply to the following: #You comply with UTAU Usage Policy. #Users cannot claim to own this character or the voicebank itself. #Users should not use this character for commercial purpose. #Users should not violate any right of third person/party by using this character. #Users should not use this character in the way of remarkably ruining the image of this character. #Users must not use this character to slander or insult other person/party, or in the way of being offensive to public order and morals. #Political expression is forbidden! #Users should not rename, edit, or/and pitch voice samples. #Redistribution is not allowed without the author's consent. #Users are allowed to modify the oto.ini but for improvement purposes. #Have a wonderful life ahead. Information subject to change without prior notice. Do not modify this page without author's permission. Category:Private UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebank from the Philippines Category:UtaNeRe Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the Philippines